Burden?
by IchiAi
Summary: What if Misaki thought he was a burden to everyone? What would he do and would anyone realise?
1. Pains Of A Nightmare

**Fanfiction:** Junjou Romantica

**Title:** Burden?

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Junjou Romantica.

**Summary:** What if Misaki thought he was a burden to everyone. What would he do and would anyone realise?

_**Enjoy, as this is my first Fanfic. I hope you all rate as, your criticism is extremely welcome.**_

**Misaki's POV**

"Us…Usagi san…p…pleeeaasse s…stop!" I stumbled backwards as; Usagi san's sharp, piercing eyes terrified me. He looked like a demonic predetor whose prey escaped it. "Misaki, ever since you entered my life you've been nothing but, a burden to me!" No! Usagi san's lying he's forever telling me he loves me and what happened to what he said on the train, about being 'a happy family'? "No…yo…you're lying r…right? Usagi san? Lying?" I knew by then I was crying a flood of tears and that I wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. "No. Misaki, I wasn't lying it really would be easier for me if you just died." I slumped down to the ground speechless, Usagi san didn't love me, and it was all a lie. All a lie. As I let those three words sink in I watched Usagi san load the gun preparing to kill me. Maybe, it was a good thing that I was dying; it would mean I wasn't a burden on Usagi san ! "Aaaaaaaaaaaa…"

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" I was expecting a shocking pain to emit from my body. I thought that until I felt a soft, warm body entwined with my own. Usagi san didn't want to kill me because, he loves me and he wouldn't want to hurt me never the less, attempt to murder me. "Misaki? What's wrong? Misaki?" I turned my head only, to lock eyes with worried and concerned ones. "Um…it's nothing; I guess I just had a bad dream, nothing for you to worry about." I knew I hadn't rid Usagi san of any of his worries, he's probably going to interrogate me over what happened in my dream or as, I would prefer to put it nightmare. I couldn't tell him though no matter what, I would just be a burden. "You know you can tell me if anything's worrying you because, I love YOU!"

Gently, Usagi san leaned down until I could feel his warm breath caress my cheek. Suddenly, I could taste cigarettes and Usagi san as; he passionately claimed my lips as his own. I struggled to escape from Usagi san's strong grasp but, gradually melted into his cold touch. His hands travelled downwards…

*censored due to overrated scene*

As we both lay their panting as, I stared at Usagi san's face I realized how much I truly loved him and how sad it was that I could admit it in my mind but, when it came to admitting it to him no words flew out. I loved feeling the sparks fly when he gently touched me, I loved hearing his low voice saying my name and most of all I loved him. Maybe, I really am a burden not being able to admit this all to him.

**Akihiko's POV**

I looked over at Misaki's sleeping face and realized how lucky I was to have him and how much I wish he opened up more to me as it hurts my heart every time he's in any type of distress. I want to help him but, I don't want to push him to open up to me, I'll have to wait for him to open up to me himself. I wish, just wish that Misaki will learn trust me more and say he loves me more than just five times a year.

I fell asleep with these distraught thoughts circling around my mind…

_**Rate my story please as even just one review puts me on cloud 9. I hope you all love my first Junjou Romantica story and all my readers who are waiting for my story Need You Now I assure a new chapter will be out soon for you.**_


	2. Worries Of An Editor

**Fanfiction:** Junjou Romantica

**Title:** Burden?

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Junjou Romantica.

**Summary:** What if Misaki thought he was a burden to everyone. What would he do and would anyone realise?

_**Enjoy. I hope you all rate as, your criticism is extremely welcome. Also, sorry for the delay and I have rewritten the first chapter as I wasn't pleased with my first attempt.**_

**Misaki's POV**

Groggily, I awoke [precisely at 6'O Clock even though, I was suffering by severe lack of sleep and a newly formed insomnia. The words the dream world Usagi san had said still circled my min=d like a mantra being repeated over and over again. I successfully managed to escape Usagi san's arms without disturbing his peaceful slumber.

I made my way downstairs still lost in thought and began cooking. Was I really a burden to Usagi san? If I was a burden to him he could always tell me, right? Then I could move out into my own apartment because I was twenty years old more than old enough to live on my own. "No! No, no, no! No!" Usagi san loves me, he tells me like every single day. He does love me. He does Love me. He does love me...

**Aikawa's POV**

Angrily, I stormed into Usami Sensei's condo, - who did he think he was not handing his manuscript by the deadline. He was lucky he had an awesome editor who managed to gain him a three day extension.

Looking around, and noticing that while Misaki was staring dumbfounded into space, his food was burning! In my haste I quickly turned the burner off and that's when Misaki realized what had just occurred. He was pacing quickly around the kitchen in his panic. "Misaki!" I screamed, hoping to snap him out of his panic and calm him down. "Misaki, it's stopped burning. Everything's all right, just calm down!" "U...um yeah I am. Sorry for worrying you like that Aikawa san." He didn't look fine to me as his face was as pale as a ghost and had really dark circles under his eyes.

"Is Usami Sensei's manuscript on the table like I instructed him?" I asked, scanning the room. "Yeah. Yeah it is Aikawa san, sorry it's so late!" Misaki replied. "Don't worry Misaki; it's that stupid Sensei's fault that it's so late!" I stated as a demonic aura grew around me as I gradually became angrier at Usami Sensei and his famous late manuscripts. "Again, I'll say sorry for Usagi san." He replied, whilst I went over to the table and grabbed the manuscript, before heading towards the door. "Goodbye Misaki and tell Sensei I'll kill him next time he's late!" "Goodbye Aikawa san and thanks for everything." I really hoped that Misaki was all right and that if there was a problem Usami Sensei would find a solution to it.

**Misaki's POV**

How could I be so lost in my stupid thoughts that I hadn't noticed the food burning! If it hadn't been for Aikawa san walking in when she did and stopping the growing flames the fire may have consumed the entire condo. Then, I was sure to become a burden for Usagi san.

_**Rate and Review XD**_


	3. Suspicions Of A Rabbit

**Fanfiction:** Junjou Romantica

**Title:** Burden?

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Junjou Romantica.

**Summary:** What if Misaki thought he was a burden to everyone. What would he do and would anyone realise?

_**I apologize for the delay of my new chapter but, I hope you enjoy Chapter 3 of Burden!**_

**Akihiko's POV**

I awoke with the smell of smoke reaching my nostrils. I jumped out of bed with fear clutching at my throat warning me that something was wrong. My intuitions were only proven with the sound of Aikawa's voice shouting and Misaki in worry. What has happened to Misaki? Is he all right? Why is Aikawa shouting my beloved's name out in worry? These were only a few thoughts that circled madly in my mind as I hurriedly dressed eager to answer the unanswered questions in my head.

As I reached halfway down the staircase, I noticed something. Actually I noticed three things. One, nothing was wrong even though I had heard Aikawa's worry only seconds earlier. Two, Aikawa wasn't here even though she was just a short period earlier. Three, Misaki had his head leaning against the kitchen counter in exhaustion. I lay my gaze on my petite lover as he slowly lifted his head, dark circles evident of a sleepless night. He looked in my direction until he looked back at the stove. Weirdly glad that he didn't notice me watching him quite intently. After a few minutes of assuring myself that nothing was wrong, I began the descent down the second half of the staircase.

**Misaki's POV**

What was I thinking? Not paying attention I could have possibly killed every inhabitant of this apartment block and I had University to attend to as well with the devil. I hated Kamijou Sensei. Ever since he found out that my and Usagi san were dating he's been harsher and complaining about him to me, like I didn't have to deal with the said rabbit once I got home. Thinking about school helped me block out the thoughts that nearly killed a few people and actually concentrate on the task I was actually performing.

That was when I noticed Usagi san coming down the staircase walking into my direction. He doesn't get that in the mornings you don't sexually harass a person who's just about to feed you – but I guess I should savour these moments until he leaves me after realising I'm a burden. I shook my head trying to force these thoughts out of my head to avoid the incident from earlier reoccurring. If it did the consequences would be much, much harder as I would have to have dealt with Usagi san not Aikawa san.

"Was Aikawa here to pick the manuscript up because she woke me up with all the noise she was making" Usagi san asked, sitting down on one chair while setting Suzuki san (from the lounge) onto a chair next to him. "Yeah she was and...um...after eating I'm going to go to Uni. Okay?" I replied, setting the food onto the table, noticing Usagi san's stare never leaving me but not the usual hungry predator look. "Don't worry though I've got some lunch wrapped up for you in the fridge so just heat it up when you're hungry." I sat down preparing myself to swallow down the meal in a few bites then hurry to the university because it was obvious to me that he knew something was wrong but I wanted to avoid confrontation at all costs.

Completing the meal in a bid to avoid answering my lover's questions, I discarded the dirty dishes in the sink to be re-attended to at a later date. I grabbed my bag and hurried out the door avoiding eye contact with the rabbit at all costs, bracing myself for a day with the devil!

**Hiroki's POV**

Entering my classroom my gaze immediately locked onto the brat my best friend was currently infatuated with. He had phoned me before class and requested no, demanded that I kept an eye on the brat for him s apparently he wasn't acting as he usually did. So, I adamantly agreed to his demand and now upon entering the classroom understood my friend's distress. Misaki had his head slumped against the desk ignoring whatever that Sumi guy was saying. Only, after realising I had entered had he raised his head showing obvious signs of a sleepless night that, Akihiko didn't cause. He had light circles under his eyes that had started to clear but it was probably much worse when he woke up.

**Akihiko's POV**

I phoned Hiroki hoping he would make sure Misaki was okay as he looked terrible this morning and on top of that he kept avoiding me. I had phoned Aikawa the second he had left hoping she would provide me with a sustainable answer that would ease my worry. The word she spoke made the feeling in my stomach deep-en – Misaki had nearly set the condo on fire after staring into space. Apparently, she had left after getting reassured from Misaki that he would be fine even though his appearance did not match his words. She hoped that I would find a solution to his problems. Unknown to her I had no idea where to go to retrieve the answers I most desperately needed.

_**Please review and tell me what you think and again ideas are most welcome.**_


	4. Thoughts Of A Stranger

**Fanfiction:** Junjou Romantica

**Title:** Burden?

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Junjou Romantica or The WANTED's song Behind Bars.

**Summary:** What if Misaki thought he was a burden to everyone. What would he do and would anyone realise?

_**I hope you enjoy the next instalment of Burden? I apologize if I look like I'm turning Misaki emo – those weren't my initial intentions but he may act slightly like it but I won't turn him into one.**_

**Misaki's POV**

I looked over to the front of the classroom to see Kamijou Sensei give me side glances whilst droning on about Japanese Literature. I had no doubt in my mind that Usagi san had called him as soon as I left to request he keep an eye on me for the duration of the lesson. I lay my head against the desk only half listening to Sumi – Senpai, who was asking me if I felt all right. I lifted my head up from the desk just to manage to mumble a quiet yes in my currently distressed state. I then looked down at the blank piece of paper in front of me. I had not written anything from today's class but I frankly did not care and didn't go into my usual frenzied state when I had not completed something. I lay my head down preparing myself for my eventual confrontation with Usagi san as, I couldn't avoid him forever.

**Hiroki's POV**

Akihiko wasn't lying when he said the brat ignored him because I saw him ignore whatever that Sumi guy was saying and just resting his head against the desk. I didn't normally give a damn about Akihiko's brat but he looked so worn out as if he had a lot of weight on his shoulders. In my act of kindness I decided not to throw anything at him even though he had not lifted his pen once during my lecture which, was silently really annoying me. Even I was having problems concentrating on the lesson I was teaching because all I could think about is what made the kid act like this? I knew at the end of the lesson I would keep him behind.

*Time Skip – End of the lesson*

"You may all be dismissed but I want Takahashi to wait for me at my office" I told my class, watching as everyone turned to Akihiko's brat and seeing his head bowed down as he walked out the classroom to my office. I would definitely try to find out what was wrong with him.

**Shinobu's POV**

As I walked out of the office Miyagi shared with that slut Kamijou I noticed a timid looking brunette slumped in one of the chairs outside the office. "Oi, do you want Miyagi because he's inside but, if you want Kamijou he's not there." I stated as his head shot up in surprise, he obviously hadn't noticed I'd been standing there for a couple of moments. That's when I noticed the tiredness and stress he held in those emerald eyes. I had been staring at him for so long I had almost missed him mumbling that he wanted the slut not Miyagi. "Are you okay? You look like you just woke up from the dead. Did something happen to you?" I asked, searching his face for any answers to my questions.

"Uh...don't worry about me, I'm fine just a bit tired." He answered as he forced a smile on his face to put more emphasis on his unbelievable statement. He must think I was an idiot because anyone in the right mind would know that he was not okay and that he probably needed someone to share his troubles with. "My names Takatsuki Shinobu, first year at Teito University, majoring in Law. What about you?" I asked, realising he might feel slightly more relaxed around me if he knew my name and occupation. "Well Takatsuki kun, my name's Takahashi Misaki and I'm a second year student majoring in economics. I'm also sorry if I caused any inconvenience for you." He replied. I then realised that he seemed like a generally nice guy. "Well, I need to go now but let's swap mobile numbers so we can talk another time." He brought out his mobile and we exchanged numbers. Whilst, I was saying farewell to him I noticed Kamijou walking in the direction of where Misaki sat. I hoped Misaki really would be all right.

**Misaki's POV**

After meeting Shinobu Kun I felt slightly better as he was quite a head fast person, who seemed to be really straightforward. I hope to be really good friends with him and to one day share my worries with him. As I slumped back into the hard, plastic chair I noticed Kamijou Sensei coming towards me. I was dreading his persistent questions on why I looked terrible and I couldn't exactly lie to him as I'm a useless liar. I realised I had two available options: one – stay and get interrogated by the devil or two – run! I found my legs carrying myself out of the University gates into the bustling streets of Tokyo. What had I done? Kamijou Sensei would murder me and tell Usagi san that I ran causing Usagi san to worry about me more and making me a bigger burden for him than I already was.

I found myself in the park that was near the apartment building I took residence in and slumped down leaning my back against one of the tree trunks. Before I realised it tears were streaming down my eyes. How was I supposed to go home looking like I did. My shirt was now creased, my hair extremely messy, my eyes red and blotchy. If he didn't realise something was wrong earlier, he would definitely realise in the state I was in. As my head was leaned against the trees I heard a street performer sing a song that portrayed my feelings exactly.

_I feel something over me  
>And try to run away from the demons that haunted me<br>The key turns inside  
>No place to hide<br>I'm locked in no place, no place_

_I think I could be going crazy, going crazy oh oh  
>Feeling the walls come closer, bodies colder ohhhhhhh<br>Cos I'm behind bars  
>Cos I'm behind bars<em>

_Now a whisper's calling me  
>And why does my skin crawl<br>With the pain of insanity?  
>The key turns inside<br>No place to hide  
>I'm locked in no place, no place<em>

_I think I could be going crazy, going crazy oh oh  
>Feeling the walls come closer, bodies colder ohhhhhhh<br>Cos I'm behind bars  
>Cos I'm behind bars<em>

_Let me out of here  
>I need somebody please<em>

_I think I could be going crazy, going crazy oh oh  
>Feeling the walls come closer bodies colder ohhhhh<em>

_Cos I'm behind bars  
>Cos I'm behind bars<br>Behind bars_

As the song came to a close I knew I had to go home but, what to do when I got home was another story.

_**Please review and tell me what you think and sorry there's no Akihiko but he'll definitely be in the next chapter.**_


End file.
